officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rito
The Rito are the race of anthropomorphic birds that inhabit Dragon Roost Island, the volcanic island located in the Great Sea. The Rito are an evolved form of Zora that have gained the ability to fly. This trait makes them suited to serve the role of mailmen. As such, a big part of their island is used as a Post Office. Ecology Description Rito are very similar in appearance to the Zora from which they are descended. In addition to that, they also share a lot of anatomy with the Hylian race. They have pointed ears, a human structure, and speak modern Hylian language. The main characteristics of a Rito that make them different are their beaks and wings. In place of a nose, Rito have a large orangish-yellow beak. This does not function as a mouth, however, as they have a mouth just below it. It appears to just be the shape their nose takes. This often extends all the way up between their eyebrows. Also Rito have wings which they use to fly. Most Rito let their wings dangle like "sleeves" out from under their clothes when they are not flying. However, Medli and the Rito Chieftain do not have this trait. When they do fly, their arms and "sleeves" transform into one set of wings. Their feet also turn into talons, which they use to carry things. This is made clear when Quill and Komali carry Link. Society The Rito worship the Sky Spirit Valoo, and appoint an attendant to take care of him. At the time of The Wind Waker, this attendant was Medli. These attendants were also revered as teachers. The leader of the Rito people is their Chieftain. History The Rito began their history as the Zora tribe, with whom they share their social organization and symbols. It is stated in the Hyrule Historia, that the gods changed them from Fish into Birds so that the Great Ocean could remain lifeless, and the remains of Hyrule could never be discovered. The Rito were not always creatures of the sky, and the Grappling Hook is a remnant of those days.The Rito still aren't aerial beings by birth; they need to get their wings from the Sky Spirit, Valoo, by visiting him and receiving a scale from him. This also seems to serve as a sort of coming-of-age ritual. The Rito are the safekeepers of Din's Pearl. Originally, the pearl was owned by Prince Komali's grandmother, but she passed it on to her grandson when she died. Komali does not give the Pearl to Link instantly because it is the only thing that comforts him, and he feels Link is useless. Later on, when Link clears the Dragon Roost Cavern and calms Valoo, Komali is impressed by Link's bravery. He gives Link Din's Pearl in order to increase his own courage. Trivia *Willi and Obli, the two brothers that run the Bird-Man Contest on the Flight Control Platform, have such an unhealthy obsession with Rito that they dress themselves up as Rito. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures